Naruto's Diary:Hokage Days A short Story
by MadaraUchiha666
Summary: This is just a short story I came up with after 1.Reading a Gaara's Diary fanfic which was hilarious but 2.I got REALLY REALLY bored in Civics class and needed something better to do.Hope you enjoy.


_**NARUTO'S DIARY: HOKAGE DAYS**_

**(Warnings: MAJOR RANDOMNESS, cursing, namecalling, PG-13, slight yaoi, and het)**

_Well, Sasuke and Sakura have finally talked me into writing in a stupid diary…So anyway…Some idiot from Kirigakure tried to kidnap Sasuke and Sakura's son,Ishida…Words of advice…__**NEVER TRY TO TAKE AWAY ANYTHING/ANY ONE OF SAKURA'S!!!YOU WILL POSSBLY DIE!!!**__Trust me…I tried that, except it was Sasuke I went for.Hehehe…Kyuubi is annoying the HELL outta me!!!He keeps saying I should do this or that when in bed with Gaara-kun. It pisses me off! Meh…Oh well there's nothing I can really do about it. If it wasn't for Kyuubi-san I probably wouldn't have become Hokage…Or lived past the age of 16, so I guess I'm Grateful._

_Till next time,_

_Naruto Uzumaki 6__th__ Hokage_

"_Wow" Sakura giggles, "I never would've thought he'd write in this." She says, turning to Sasuke._

"_I know, it is kinda funny. And gross.Ewww." Sasuke chuckles._

"_I don't know. I don't blame Naruto for being pissed at the Kyuubi…It's like __You__ telling __Me __what to do when we're in bed." Sakura says in a matter-of-fact tone._

_Sasuke walks out of the room, blushing and slightly pissed off._

"_Well…I'll just put this back." Sakura puts Naruto's diary back and walks home to take care of Ishida._

_Hi its me again…Sasuke is being an ass again and Gaara's sis keeps saying I look like a cat that's been hit in the face with a frying pan. I DO NOT DAMMIT!!!!!Sasuke walked in on me and Gaara this morning.LOL.The bastard got a boner…And he says he's straight!_

_Gtg.Paper work to do._

_Hokage-sama _

"_Well care to explain Sasuke?" Sakura says._

_Blushes,"Ummm…It was an accident Sakura.I swear." Sasuke says, frantically._

"_Fine…You have to make it up to me though." Sakura says, smiling devilishly._

"_Hmmm…I like that idea…Come here." Chases a squeaking Sakura to their house._

_COUPLE MINUTES LATER…_

"_What the hell?! Why the fuck is my diary on my bed, instead of in my dresser?"Naruto exclaims._

"_SASUKE!!"He exclaims, barging into the Uchiha's house only to see Sakura getting pounded by Sasuke…Walks back out…Grossed-the-fuck-out._

"_W-was that Naruto?"Sakura moans._

"_I don't know, nor do I care."Sasuke groans, in response._

_OMG!!!I just walked in on Sasuke and Sakura having a fuckfest! GOD SASUKE HAS A NICE ASS!!!But I've got me Gaara-kun…Whom has just walked in the room…Smiling…ACK!!!Write later. He wants to "play"._

_Ho kage-samaaa._

"_Alright…It's official…Naruto.Has.Issues."Sasuke says, eyes twitching._

"_Sooo, these are the culprits of my diary being read?"Naruto says, jumping down from the ceiling. "Shit."Sakura mutters, looking away."Naruto…What the hell?! You wrote about when I walked in on you and Gaara!"Sasuke exclaims as Naruto walks closer."Yeah…So what. Not my fault you liked what you saw…Isn't that right Gaara-kun? Naruto says, pinning Sasuke to the wall while Gaara appears from the shadows."Yes."Gaara says, brushing a strand of hair out of Naruto's eyes and kissing Sasuke on the neck, grinning sensuously."Wh-what are you two doing?"Sasuke asks,stammering."You'll see."Gaara coos.Naruto Kisses a dumbstruck Sasuke,"Hmmm…Whats wrong?You wanted it,now you're getting it."Naruto says as he nips and licks Sasuke's neck and Gaara frenches Sasuke."Na-Naruto…Ga-Gaara,stop.I'm with Sakura-chan.I have my son.I want to be with them.NOT YOU!"Sasuke exclaims,shoving Naruto and Gaara away from him."HEH HEH HEH!HAHAHAHAAAA!!!Sakura was right.Just like an Uchiha,loyal to the end.I promote you to Captain of A.N.B.U Black Ops."Naruto laughs,"In the words of Kakashi-sensei,"Naruto grins,"YOU PASS!"Naruto,Sakura,and Gaara exclaim.Naruto explains the whole thing to Sasuke as he treats them to Ramen as a celebration. _

_**END**_

_Hint of NaruGaa,SasuSaku,andNaruSasuGaa…This was my first fanfic that I've done…Don't bash it too bad,please._


End file.
